Un dia gris
by coderiel
Summary: ¿Que pasara si por un dia se deciden a decirse algo?
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primero. No entiendo aun muy bien como va esto jej. espero que os guste.

Es sobre la parejita de code lyoko Yumi&Ulrich

Estaba harto ya habían pasado varios meses desde que apagamos el superordenador y mas aun desde que decidimos ser solo amigos, aquella frase tan oída en mi mente me mataba, me rondaba por la cabeza cada día y a cada momento, no aguantaba mas se me hacia insoportable, mi humor empeoraba y ya no conseguía ser el mismo.

A la mañana me jure a mi mismo que le diría algo de una vez por todas, no podía seguir así.

Y así fue me harte de valor espere a que las clases finalizaran aunque el tiempo pasaba lento como si todo a mi alrededor se hubiese vuelto a cámara lenta la incertidumbre me estaba volviendo loco.

El momento decisivo llego y le dije la situación en la que me encontraba, que cada vez que la veía mi corazón daba un vuelco, (como no me sonroje pero no de la misma forma en la que me hubiera puesto antes sino de la presión)que la necesitaba tenerla cercana y que no era dueño de mis sentimientos.

Espero durante unos instantes pero ella parecía de piedra no obtuve gran respuesta por su parte y metí la pata le grite le diciendo que ya me había quedado claro su respuesta.

Ella reacciono ante el tono por el que salían las palabras de mi, y se fue corriendo saliendo de kadic hacia su casa.

Yo seguía a lo mío cada vez estaba peor y me subí a mi habitación encerrándome en ella como si ese fuera a ser mi método de escape, cuando mis nuevos sentimientos de decepción y dolor se mezclaban con los anteriores.

Sabia que Odd iría pronto a la habitación y era lo que menos me apetecía ver a alguien y encima aguantar unas de sus bromas.

Me puse la cazadora, evite el poder cruzarme con alguna persona y me dirigí hacia el bosque era el único sitio fuera de la civilización por así decirlo estaría solo, ni me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo pero me dio igual seguí, mojarme no entraba dentro de mi preocupación.

Al llegar al bosque vi una silueta alta, delgada y empapada por el agua posada en un árbol. Me acerque y como no, era Yumi tenia los ojos llenos de tristeza una tristeza que le recorría la cara, alzo la mirada y me miro intento sacar a la fuerza una palabra después de esfuerzo lo soltó.

- Ulrich yo me siento triste pero contenta a la vez.

- Yumi entiéndelo estoy mal he pasado un tiempo esperando escuchar con la misma seguridad de cuando me dijiste que fuéramos amigos lo contrario, pero sigo esperándolo.

- Lo se pero …. No se que decir

- Bale Yumi me lo as dejado claro era lo que necesitaba saber. Adiós.

Yo me alejaba para Kadic sentía como el mundo explotaba dentro de mi, mi corazón quería dejar de latir, salir corriendo de mi pecho, en ese momento ella me agarro del brazo y al girarme, me miro a los ojos y vi como su cara se iba acercando a la mía, hasta que sus húmedos labios por la lluvia rozaron los míos, era el primer beso, un beso deseado pero con un revuelo de sentimientos me estremecieron, se paro el tiempo hasta que ella se separo y se fue corriendo, logre sostenerla del brazo y decidí hablar.

- Pe pero Yumi

- Ulrich déjame! Ya sabes los que siento por ti, no creí que haría falta todo esto, pero ante todo no quiero perderte .

- Yumi lo siento pero ya no podía mas y necesitaba mas creo que tenia que oírlo.

- Ahora ya lo sabes, me voy a casa estoy helada y mojada. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana. Que descanses.

Aun seguía aturdido de todo lo sucedido en un mismo día casi que decidí ir hacia mi habitación y como no Odd seguía despierto.

- Hola Odd

- Ulrich. ¿No te gusta el agua de la ducha que tienes que salir fuera? O es que ¿te has vuelto ecológico?

- Si Odd

- No me haces caso eh!

Pasaba, me seque con la toalla y me puse el pijama, me meti en la cama, solo pensaba en ella y en su beso era mi sueño un sueño echo realidad y ahora lo tenia que disfrutar y vivir.

- Hasta mañana Odd

- Pero Ulrich

Dijo Odd mientras Ulrich se ponía los tapones.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta el 2º capitulo

Entre en mi casa de puntillas ya era tarde y no quería despertar a mis padres y menos a Hiroki, subí las escaleras con cuidado, mis botas hacían ruido al chocar con mis mojados calcetines, llegue a mi habitación me seque como pude y me metí en mi cama.

Mi cabeza no me dejaba dormir, pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, Ulrich parecía desesperado suponía que por eso me grito pero aun así, no me merecía eso.

Llevaba imaginándome y preparando aquel momento en el que por fin le diría lo que sentía que no solo lo veía como un amigo, pero en esas circunstancias NO, quería que fuese especial, un día para recordar de buena manera y lleno de felicidad.

Tenia planeado y llevaba ahorrando dinero ya que la "primera cita" era un baile en la escuela y salió mal por culpa de Xana ya que transformo a un oso de peluche en un enorme oso malvado, cogí unas entradas para el concierto de los subdigitales y además unos días antes a eso había una exhibición de artes marciales a la que quería asistir con el para que recordarse como nos conocimos, así de esa manera el recordaría como empezó todo y podría imaginarse el por que lo haría y después en el concierto lo que le tendría que decir.

Imaginarme en nuestra canción de nuestro grupo favorito aquel primer beso se me ponía el bello de punta, llevaba tanto tiempo guardándome el dinero para ello con todo ya comprado que me llenaba de felicidad y como podría mejor que con eso compensarle.

Pero no, el idiota de el tubo que crear de esa manera esa reacción además me grito, se supone que el amor es paciente, con esa actitud me decepciono, no fue tan bonito como debía ser pero era lo que había. Ahora tenia la duda de si debía de ir con el a esas dos citas que tanto las deseaba pero sabia que ya no seria los mismo, la sensación de estar triste pero a la vez contenta por poder estar con el me hacia sentir confusa y algo o bastante decepcionada.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí a Kadic con la sensación de no haber dormido absolutamente nada y mi aspecto reflejaba lo mismo, pero tenia que hacerle frente a todo.

Ulrich me estaba esperando en la verja apoyando con una pierna la verja y mirando al suelo pensativo, me oyó caminar y alzo la mirada se le creo una sonrisilla un poco tímida y culpable a la vez.

- Buenos días Yumi yo quería hablar contigo sobre lo de….

- Hola Ulrich, no he pasado muy buena noche.

- Quería pedirte perdón por como me comporte parecía una rabieta de un niño pero…

Sonó el timbre para entrar a clase.

- Ulrich luego hablamos ahora tenemos clase.

- Como quieras pero quiero hablarlo.

Me fui hasta clase, y me senté no me encontraba muy bien, estaba agotadísima además estaba agobiada por la conversación que tenia pendiente con el, pero no quería actuar como una inmadura y hoy mismo hablaríamos sobre lo de ayer.

Las clases ya casi habían terminado y los nervios en mi tripa me estaban matando, me mordía hasta las uñas sabia que estaba arrepentido pero en mi mente rondaba mis planes frustrados aquella sorpresa que le tenia preparada ya no me parecía tan buena idea seguir con ella, pero no tenia claro quizás la conversación que tendría con el me hacia decidirme y sacarme de dudas, era lo que mas deseaba estar con el pero hoy por lo menos no tenia muchas fuerzas.

Continuara…

Gracias por el comentario, tranquila no haría nada tan malo por esta pareja jeje y gracias por darme la bienvenida.


End file.
